Dreams
by ai no honou
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your  fav. characters from tsubasa dream about? in this fic Fai traveles thruogh the dreams of the others in the group.
1. Chapter 1

"We're here! The new world." Mokona announced. The group found themselves on an island beach. "Moko-chan do you sense a feather here?" asked Sakura. "Umm… Yup I do. There is definitely a feather in this world." Mokona said. "Great then we should find somewhere to spend the night." Suggested Shaoran. "I agree. But we're gonna need some food too. Hey Kurorin can you go catch some fish or something?" Fai said "Stop calling me Kurorin! My name is Kurogane!" yelled Kurogane already walking toward the water. "Now let's split up and look for somewhere to sleep."

While walking along the beach Fai saw something shine in the sand. "What's this?" Fai said picking up a small metal object off the beach. There was a label on it that Read; Dreamer. The dreamer is a device that allows you to enter another persons dreams. INSTRUCTIONS:First enter the name of the of the person who's dream you would like to enter. Then press the button on the back of Dreamer. Lastly place the Dreamer next to the person's head. A hologram will appear and tell you about further instructions and the warning. "This looks interesting I think I might try this tonight" Fai said to himself as he slipped the small round device into his pocket. "Fai-san" Fai turned around to find Shaoran and Sakura running towards him. "Shaoran-kun, Sakura-chan what's up?" Fai asked innocently. "We found a small village in the forest" Shaoran answered. "Great! We should go check it out" Fai said "We still need to find Kurogane-san and Moko-chan first" Sakura said. "Okay, let's go."Fai said.

"So you people are travelers?" Azuna, a little girl from the village, said. "Yes. We are traveling the world collecting legends and stories from the different places." Shaoran explained "So are there any strange stories going around in this town?" Fai asked. "Well, I have heard something about a magical power that the emperor has, from my father." Azuna replied. "Can we talk to your father?" Mokona asked. "Of course! His house is just around the corner." Azuna lead the group to her grandfather's home. "Hi daddy. I met some travelers in town, and they want to know about the new magical power that the emperor has found. Guys this is my father Sekito Akitana." Azuna introduced her father to the group. "Hello travelers, nice to meet you. So you would like to know about the emperor." Sekito work for the emperor so he new the details. As Sekito shared his story about the emperor, the group listened carefully. The time pasted by fast and soon it was dark outside. "Do you have anywhere to spend the night, because if you don't it'd be an honor to have you stay with us." Sekito invited them. "Thank you tha would be great." Fai said. "Azuna will you set up a place for our guests to sleep please." Sekito ordered his daughter. "Of course daddy" Azuna replied, leaving the room to set up the mattresses. In a few minutes Azuna returned and they all went to sleep. "Good night!" Everyone said on turn. Fai pretended to sleep while waiting for the rest of the group to fall asleep. Several hours later when Fai was sure that everyone was asleep, he got up to decide who his first victim would be. "Hmm... it looks like Shaoran-kun is having an interesting dream." Fai whispered to himself, looking at Shaoran as he was mumbling I his sleep. "This is going to be interesting." Fai said pulling out the Dreamer. S-H-A-O-R-A-N Fai entered into teh small device. He pressed the small button with a smile on his face thinking asbout how fun this might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Fai pressed the button and placed the Dreamer next to Shaoran. A small holographic image of a young girl with ear like things sticking out the side of her head,who looked about the same age as Fai appeared. "Hello. I'm Chii the person who invented the Dreamer. This message will only please listen carefully" She said. "This information is very important for your safety." That was why it was a hologram, so that you can't skip it. "When you enter a dream you can move around freely. But because it is someone else's dream they do have some control over you. For example,you may act in a different way than you usually do. Or you may not be able to move when you want to or move when you do not want to. In the case that you are already in a dream because your victim is already dreaming about you, you will automatically take the place of the you in the dream." Fai listened carefully. Her voice was hard to hear because she was mumbling in a low voice, so that no one would be woken up.

"If at any time you would like to exit a dream please press this button." A small clip came out of a compartment in the dreamer and fell on the floor. Fai picked it up and examined it. there was only one thing on it, a button. He clipped the button onto the side of bottom of his shirt, as Chii continued to speak. " Do not forget that you must exit the dream before the person wakes up. Not doing so will result in you being stuck in the dream forever. You will know when the dream is ending when your surroundings get fuzzy and unclear. Also the button that you received will start to flash, and will make a loud beeping sound that can only be heard by you. That's it. Oh and by the way this message will be played every time you use the dreamer. saying that it wouldn't was just our way of making sure you listened. Though you can skip the message by pressing the button on the sure you do not loose that clip. Have fun exploring the different dreams." And with that the hologram of Chii disappeared. Immediately after she disappeared a bright light shawn creating a portal.

Fai stepped into the portal, soon finding himself in front of a apartment. Curious, he walked in. In the lobby of the building he found Shaoran sitting on a bench. As Fai headed towards Shaoran he passed a post with a sign posted on it. Fai stoped to read it. It was a poster for a costume party that was happening later that day in the main hall of the hotel down the own the block. He approached Shaoran while thinking about all the different things he could do by taking Shaoran to the party. "Hey Shaoran-kun are you going to the costume party?" Shaoran looked up surprised, not realizing that Fai had come to sit next to him. "Um I'm not sure, I don't have a costume so..." The younger boy replied. "Well I think I have an idea" Fai said. Although Shaoran did not notice Fai had a very devious look on his face.

_What should I do to him. _Fai thought to himself. _I know I'll dress him up as a girl, and take a video of what happens to him._Fai went out to find a dress for Shaoran. He found the perfect dress. It was pink and puffy. It was strapless, with ribbons. It was basically the most unbelievably girlie and frilly dress ever. And he got a cat costume for him self. The following night, an hour before the party, Fai went over to Shaoran's apartment. "Hey so what was your idea for my costume? Because I have absolutely nothing to wear." Shaoran asked Fai. "Realx, I have your costume all set." Fai said to him.

He sent the young boy into the washroom to get changed, giving him the bag with that the dress was in. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Shaoran yelled while running out of the washroom wearing the dress. "It's your costume." Fai smiled, "oh wait it's not finished yet. Just...stay still...and...there." Fai put a pink flower in Shaoran's hair that matched the dress. Shaoran blushed, looking in the mirror. Next Fai went into te washroom to get changed into is costume. "Ok, Shaoran-kun lets go" Shaoran followed Fai out the door, trying his best to control himself, because of how cute Fai looked in him cat costume.

When they arrived to the party, Fai disappeared, leaving Shaoran all alone, dressed like a princess. Confused and lost Shaoran decided that Fai had gone inside ahead of him, and quickly followed. Actually Fai had been hiding in a bush right next to where Shaoran had been standing. Fai got a video camera out of nowhere, and followed Shaoran into the party hall. He was able to find Shaoran very easily fore there were not many people cross dressing.

"Hey little girl, you dressed up as a princess?" This was perfect. A group of guys had come to flirt with Shaoran thinking that he was really a girl. Fai saw this and got closer. Once he was close enough he started to record what was happening. He zoomed in to get a closer image. "You wanna do something with us?" One of the guys grabbed Shaoran's hand. Shaoran tried to pull back but it didn't work.

"No I'd rather not"although Shaoran did not want to admit it he had no choice. "I'm not a little girl dress up as a princess, I'm a boy being forced to cross dress as a girl, in this puffy pink dress." Shaoran blushed with embarrassment. "What really? Prove it." The guy took one step closer to Shaoran. "Um..." Shaoran frantically searched for Fai. As the man kept coming closer. Not seeing Fai anywhere, "what do you want me to do?" Shaoran asked in a worried tone.

Suddenly the camera shut down. it was out of batteries. _Aww and it was just getting interesting _Fai thought. _Oh well I might as well go help him._Fai got up and headed toward the troubled young boy in a dress.

"Hey there you are." Fai called out. "Fai-san...where were you?" Shaoran asked, pleading for help with his eyes. "I'm sorry if my girlfriend has caused you trouble. I just took my eyes off her for one second, and she just disappeared." Fai explained to the men. "Now lets go, Shaa-chan" and with that they parted from the group.

"Why did you not just explain that I was a boy dress up as a girl?" Shaoran asked Fai in a demanding tone. "It wouldn't be fun if they had found out the truth." Fai smiled. That was when Shaoran realized that Fai had dressed him up like this on purpose, for his own amusement.

Fai got changed and left the party. After dropping Shaoran off at his apartment, Fai pressed the botton on the clip that he recived from Chii. A vortex opened up like the first time and Fai stepped through it. Once on the other side Fai noticed that he still had the video camera with the video of Shaoran on it.

He tunred it on and selected the videa on the boy in a dress to view it. But all he saw was a message that read "_this video was taken in a dream and therefore can only be viewed in a dream."_ This gave Fai another idea of what to do in the next dream. He decided that his next victim would be Sakura.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. The clock stuck six._ Its already morning. I should "go back to sleep" before everyone wakes up. _Fai curled back up in his bed and waited for the others to get up. He would visit Sakura's dream the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. I recently realized that I had not yet posted this chapter :P. But with summer vacation coming up, I hope to start posting more often. I also have a few more fics that I will be working on so I can not promise to be updating this one in particular, but hopefully I can get a few more chapters up by the end of summer ^^;

~AI-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga or any of these charters. they all belong to CLAMP-sensei 3

* * *

Fai sat up in his bed. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep. Once he was sure, he pulled the compact sized device out of his pocket.

I think I'll go visit Mokona next.

Fai typed in the letters M-O-K-O-N-A into the dreamer. He got up and walked towards Mokona, who was sleeping in Sakura's bed with her. Fai placed the Dreamer by Mokona. Fai pressed the button on the clip he had received previously when he had visited Shaoran's dream. The portal opened as it did before and Fai stepped through, taking one last look at the sleeping Mokona before he went through.

Fai found himself in a long dark tunnel. It seemed to go on forever, but he eventually came to a light. Fai headed for the light excited to see what lay ahead.

As he came into the light it took him a moment to refocus his eyes. When he could finally see, he saw a land that went on for miles and miles. The whole land seemed to be made of sweets.

Cakes, cookies, ice cream cones, and any other sweet you can think of.

"Mmm... looks yummy!" Fai smiled "so this is what Mokona dreams about."

"Bounce, bounce, bounce..." Mokona came jumping around.

"Hey Fai! What are you doing here?" Mokona asked noticing Fai.

"Hmm... I just thought I'd come visit you." Fai replied. "What is this place?"

"Candy land!" Mokona said excitedly. Mokona flew off and plunged into a marsh mellow bush. Only to come back out in a few moments with a chocolate branch in hand.

_Hmm. Now what can I do to Mokona? _Fai asked himself. It was rather difficult to come up with something. _What could there possibly be that would be funny to do to Mokona? _He was able to come up with all sorts of things that he could do to Kurogane, and Sakura. He could even think of more things to do if he were to return to Shaoran's dreams.

_Why can't I think of anything? I guess it's just not possible to do anything to Mokona._ Fai was beginning to lose hope. Heck he had probably already lost it by now.

He decided that he would just enjoy the sweet scenery and munch on a few sugar drops until an idea hit him.

"Fai, try this." Mokona perched at Fai's side holding a flower shaped candy to him. "It tastes really good!" Fai took the candy and pushed it into his mouth.

"Mmm. Thanks Mokona" Fai patted Mokona on the head. "What flavour is this?"

"Mokona doesn't know. But Mokona thinks Yuuko would like it though." Mokona said cheerfully. "I think I'm going to send it to her through dreams." The usual hologram chat system shone from the jewel on Mokona's forehead.

"Oh Mokona! And Fai. Is there something you needed?"

"Hi Yuuko!"

"Good evening miss dimension witch"

"Yuuko, we're in dreams right now, Mokona's dream. We're in a candy world, and there's candy flowers that we thought you might like." Mokona explained.

Mokona grabbed a new candy flower and sent it to Yuuko.

"I see. Then in return, Fai, I will tell you something about what you are doing right now. It's something that may be considered important." Yuuko replied with no particular expression in her voice. "Mokona, could you go to sleep? Fai may not want this to be heard by others."

Mokona looked up at Fai for a moment. Then look back to face Yuuko. "Okay" And within seconds Mokona was asleep.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Fai asked curiously.

"I see your traveling dreams." Yuuko stated.

"Yes I found a device that allows me to travel through the dreams of others." Fai replied with his usual smile.

"I trust that you have. Even your magic would not be enough to travel through these worlds." The witch said. "But I must warn you of the dangers. My trusty worker Watanuki has been experiencing the same thing

although he is not using a device. But it is precisely because you are using this device that I am telling you this."

"The creator of the Dreamer left a holographic video in the device, so I am aware of the dangers of being in the dreams and of how to get away from them." Fai stated.

"It is not when you are in the dreams that you are in danger. It is more so after you have visited a dream that may be trouble." Yuuko went on.

"What do you mean?" Fai listened attentively.

"Because you are using a device to enter a dream, you are not getting enough sleep. It is not the same as any normal sleep deprivation. Each dream you visit will drain you bit by bit of your natural energy. The energy you need to stay alive. Without this even _you_ will die." Yuuko explained. "How many dreams have you visited so far?"

"This will be the second." Fai reflected on the previous dream he shared. "I visited Shaoran-kun's dream last night."

"I see. Then it is most likely still early for any noticeable effects to take place. You will not notice anything while you are in dreams, the effects of the dream will take place throughout the following day."

"Does this mean I shouldn't be doing this anymore?" Fai asked, a bit of disappointment glooming in his eyes.

"I don't think you are the type who, when is told to stop something that they are enjoying, will just stop so easily." Yuuko accused. Fai smiled in return.

"There is one thing you can do to prevent any thing dangerous from taking place." Yuuko suggested.

"One of Mokona's 108 abilities is protection. If you bring Mokona into the dreams with you, Mokona will act somewhat like a good luck charm and protect you from any fatal damage." She explained. "But of course there will be a price you must pay for using Mokona as a protection charm." She finished with a grin.

"I see. Mokona can do that." Fai thought about it for a moment. _Having Mokona with me may make it more fun. Mokona can help me think of ideas about what to do to the others._ "I understand. Will this do as payment?" He pulled out a small silver ring with a cut blue diamond in it.

"A magical item from Ceres. The blue diamond has the ability of purifying water." Yuuko examined the ring. "That shall do just fine."

* * *

Fai sat in his bed thinking of how he could explain everything to Mokona.

Fai had left Mokona's dream soon after his conversation with the demission witch ended. He thought it would be better to tell Mokona in person, and in reality rather than in dreams. That way Mokona wouldn't accidentally forget it along with the rest of the dream, or be convinced that it was just a dream and what Fai said was not true.

It was still dark out and everyone else was still asleep. Fai slowly got up and quietly walked back over to where Sakura slept in her bed and slowly picked Mokona up from next to her.

Fai tip toed to the empty room next door carrying Mokona in his arms. He sat down in the far corner and gently shook Mokona awake.

Mokona's eyes open slowly and in a soft moan said. "Nnn… Fai? What's up?"

"Hey Mokona. Sorry to wake you so early in the morning. I have a favour to ask." Fai started

"What is it?"

"I found this on the ground when we arrived in this world." Fai pulled out the dreamer and held it toward the small rabbit like creature. "Using this I visited a few dreams. I went to Shaoran's last night and to yours tonight. Nut in your dream the dimension witch told me it could coast me my life if I continue using it. Then she told me that I could still use it and not be fatally affected if I took you with me. "

"This allowed you into dreams?" Mokona asked, clarifying the situation. "That could be fun. Mokona wants to go too!"

"I thought you might."

"When can we go in Kuro-rin's dream?" Mokona asked enthusiastically.

"I dunno. I think we'll visit Kuro-sama after we visited Sakura-chan." Fai replied. "I think we should leave Kuro-pippi for last, so we have something extra interesting to look forward to." Fai smiled in a way that one could call devilish.


End file.
